Finding my Light
by Koinu Katsuya Shan Seto
Summary: My opinion on how riku is the way he is in Another Side, Another Story. no real pairings.


HI!!! Its me! I feel so VERY VERY bad for never uploading so here's a present for ya...new fics!  
  
I don't know how many I'll upload.I'll think about that later  
  
**Disclaimer:** Not only do I own kingdom hearts but I AM SORA MUHHAHAHAHA!!...Okay I'm not but I can dream cant I? And just so I'm not yelled at later: Yes this is SLASH which means GAY, BOY/BOY relationships. So HAHA IN YOUR FACE YOU CLOSED-MINDED GITS  
  
**Finding My Light**  
  
I see his hands reach around the doors to close them. I had thought that I'd never see him again and that he wouldn't want to see me. I know that when he sees my own hands join his from the inside he would be too shocked to move. And I was right. He snapped out of it when I said "Come on Sora. Together we can do it." He just nods with that determined pout on his face as we close the doors that I've gotten so used to seeing everyday. And I loved it. The last sight I saw before he shut me in, and I tell him what I think he needs to hear, "Take care of her."  
  
I see King Mickey raise his key blade and stars begin to encircle it. I know that his is doing the same. I hear the click of the giant locks and I know that I've saved him. For once in our journey I protected him. And I am the happiest I have ever been in my life. I have saved my best friend, for now, because I know it can't last.  
  
I'm suddenly thrown in complete darkness as I no longer see the king. I think "Shit I'm screwed."  
  
Its dark here. And cold. So very cold. Its like I'm encased in ice. I might be but like I said, there is not even the smallest glimmer of light. Where's the light of the world? Maybe our journey meant nothing after all. I had finally left my "prison surrounded by water", but I had now lost the two people who now I knew meant the world to me, more then my own heart.  
  
I had hurt them and hurt them and hurt them. I want to scream till my throat is raw, and I think I am. I want to cause pain to the source of their pain, and I am (I could later find the bloody gashes made from my fingernails. The yellow and purple bruises in the shape of my clenched hands. They are all along my skin). I just want to drown in the nothingness that I've brought myself to. And I think I am at least for a time.  
  
When I open my eyes, which I don't remember closing, I think I almost die from the realization; that I had gotten out. Somehow I had gotten out from the infamous kingdom hearts and had made it back to where it had been closed. But the door is not here now. There is no light here either but I can still somehow see (I still don't get that).  
  
Even without looking down at myself, I can tell that I'm somehow fading away. I hear myself mumble, "I cant disappear yet...not until I've met Sora and Kairi one last time." I'm startled when I hear a voice say that we will be here soon and that he has been talking to me all along. Only his words were hindered by the darkness covering my heart. He says he had gotten the key blade for this side.  
  
What is he taking about? I can't tell what's under that Jedi cloak. The unknown continues, saying that my heart was left behind in the dark side where stolen hearts gather. Its says that the door of darkness is soon going to appear-that door, through which we cannot pass. In order to close it, two keys and two hearts are needed. "Perhaps you too, like me, came here for that purpose. Maybe it was fate."  
  
The Unknown tells me I should be able to find Kairi's and Sora's hearts. So I try. Taken aback, I see Sora running up to me from the dark. I hear the Unknown say as I look on, "How you perceive your friend is dependant on your own heart." Sora smiles at me as he gets closer and I close my eyes for a moment to imagine what I would do if he was really there. When I open them again everything starts to fade into a bright white light. I whisper "Thank you", as the light blinds me. It pours through me, as if to cleanse me of all the darkness of my own evil doings. "I'm coming Sora," I think to myself. "I'm coming back to you, my key blade master."  
  
Just a few quick things here  
  
1) The things in parenthesis while Riku is in the dark are after this. This is supposed to be a present time thing  
  
2) The things in between the stars actually happens. Its in the final mix which was released only in Japan (that is except for whan Riku imagines as he closes his eyes: SORA AND CHOCOLATE SYRUP)  
  
3) I'm not entirely sure that the scene I borrowed is entirely correct as I read it as a summery thing which cute pics. 


End file.
